Subtle and Blunt
by dsaANON
Summary: Subtle: Shizuru schemes and of her leaving Natsuki's life for her benefit. Blunt: Natsuki's realisation and actions to return Shizuru to her side. SHIZNAT
1. Did You Notice?

**

* * *

**

Subtle

Fujino Shizuru, seitou kaichou of Fuuka, master of manipulation and an expert in subtlety. Efficient and resourceful; anything and everything she wants done - it is done, and with utmost precision and care. No exceptions**.**

**

* * *

**

Did you notice?

It has been months since the Carnival and my transition from being Natsuki's inappropriate friend to normal friend, to acquaintances, are going splendidly.

Indeed, I would have enjoyed being by my Natsuki's side like nothing had ever happened, as though I had never revealed my true nature and feelings to Natsuki, but I can not.

Having Natsuki learn of my feelings had only troubled her – forcing her to stay my friend so that I wouldn't be hurt, even at the cost of her own discomfort and grief - that is why I can not burden Natsuki anymore, not with my feelings, my friendship or even my presence. I have decided that it is time for me to leave from her life.

I began my little operation ever since my graduation or maybe a little earlier, I was subtle in distancing myself, so subtle in fact I may have came across as though I had never intended to leave her side, I had done it in a way that even Natsuki would not have noticed the distance I placed between us. How did I achieve this? It is because Natsuki was the one to do it.

During the time of my graduation I behaved inappropriately – immense amount of teasing and openly groping her - all in hopes that Natsuki would feel compelled to keep me at arms-length, and it worked out perfectly.

I'd admit I enjoyed it a little - at the time; to be able to hold and be openly affectionate to the girl I longed for so long; to be able to speak the words I had wished to say, it was truly a treat however it was bittersweet.

Whatever I did, I knew it was not done into inviting arms, every tease and every touch it killed me inside because I knew my Natsuki didn't enjoy it for a minute and… nor did I.

My teases were not filled with love or due to mischief - instead it was filled with regret and due to my scheming plans. My touches were not because of admiration but for the hope of leaving her side. And her responses - although according to plan - still hurt me - having to witness and hear the disgust in her voice; it just drove me to harden my resolve to leave Natsuki's side all the more…

_On the day of my graduation I was miserable inside, I wonder if you ever noticed…  
_

_

* * *

_

^-^ thnx for reading guys,

_Originally this chapter was supposed to be alot more angsty and have some dialogue but when I tried to do that, the dialogue started to move the fic into another direction... (I might continue wif that after im done with this but for now I froze it) and when I rewrote it, I ended up wif this - it's got the main idea across (i think) but definitely not at the angst feeling level I prefer it to be... on wells I'm leaving it to you angst readers out there to make up whatever I couldn't write down! _


	2. Are You Happy?

_dsaANON: Special thnx to my reviewers - **noobsdog, Spit Fire Chibi Kitty, Jenelaine, ALEXISSA2 **and** Akira Sasaki** for taking the time n leavin a review. I'm glad u guys like my fic ._

_Also, to O.o, im afraid i won't b writing Natsuki's POV just yet cos ... well lets just say there nuthing to write about at the moment .=_

_And to Akira Sasaki ... *Cracks whip tht appeared out of no where* NO! NO HAPPY ENDING FOR YOU! *starts laughing manically, while crackin the whip like theres no 2mro*_

_*lasso appears and dsaANON is tied, bound and gagged at a speed even Nao would be impressed with*_

_Shizuru: Ara, kannin-na, Akira-han. It seems tht seeing Natsuki's pout brought out dsaANON's sadistic side... but rest assured dsaANON is not a fan of fics wif unhappy endings but I'm afraid we'll all hav to bear wif her angst/masochictic phase for a few more chapters. For now *presents a bottle of mayo* use this to comfort yourself. _

**

* * *

**

Are you Happy?

After my graduation, Natsuki and I kept in touch and met often, due to her needing a tutor to catch up on all the missed school work she had.

During these tutoring sessions, I'm afraid, or perhaps glad, there were little teasing involved. On the very first day that Natsuki and I met since my graduation she had made it loud and clear that I should "reframe and control" myself. At the time I felt accomplished and a little disappointed at how well Phase 1 of my plan had gone. Of course I didn't show my disappointment to Natsuki, instead I played my part and acted dejected and hurt, perhaps a little too well because I ended up making my dear Natsuki look much too guilty than I was comfortable with, so I teased her soon after. It was best, I had decided, to stop my teasing gradually, instead of abruptly lest she suspects something.

By the end of the summer holidays I had cease all teasing and groping altogether, well apart from a side joke every here and there – I mean I am allowed to have some comforts. By that time, it was like how we were when she first accepted me as a friend – trusting but guarded and somewhat distance, it was like watching ourselves back-step in time in our friendship – but at least now, I know in my absence, I will not be leaving behind a broken and defeated girl with no one to care for her…

There were often time during our study sessions we would go out for lunch at the diner Tokiha-han works at, or that Tokiha-han - the good hostess that she is - would invite me to stay for dinner at the Tokiha-Minagi-Kuga residence or, if I was really lucky, I would also get invited to Tokiha-han's infamous karaoke parties. On these occasions, I always see Natuski interact with her new found friends and it had always brought a smile to my face.

When she speaks to Tokiha-han - to others it may seem she is quite harsh and blunt, but to me and Tokiha-han, we know she is mindful of her words - holding back any words or insults that may truly offend. And it can be seen how she actually cares for and worry over Minagi-han, it's quite obvious really, why else would she give away one of her bras? One of the few rules I've learnt from being around Natsuki over the years is to never mess with her collection or mayonnaise.

True, a part of me was jealous at seeing how easily they were accepted by Natsuki, however that part of me is overwhelmed by the shear feeling of joy I felt knowing that Natsuki is opening up to others – having gotten over her unfortunate past and having mature so much over the years I have known her.

Knowing this calms me, knowing that I'm leaving Natsuki in good hands - with friends that would not burden or disappoint Natsuki like I did, friends that are worthy and true, unlike me.

I was and still am very proud of her.

_I hope you are happy, Natsuki._

* * *

Dang! my chapters r short! ... hm mayb i sud release my chapters earli to make up 4 it...?


	3. Can you hear it?

_"Double" release, sori i was gona release this yesterday but i realised how short it was (250 words! lol) so i edited it a bit (approx 490) it's still on the short side but im afraid u guys will just havta deal wif it ^-^_

_Special thnx to my reviewers: **noobsdog, Spit Fire Chibi Kitty, medoty77, Akira Sasaki **and** kikyo4ever**. I'm glad you guys feel the angst in the fic (I was scared that i wasn't conveying it enuff), u guys hang in there for another 2 weeks(?) cos i'll b doin Natsuki's POV afta the nxt chapter_

**

* * *

**

Can you hear it?

Everything went perfectly, school had already started for Natsuki when the frequency of our outings dwindled to once or twice a fortnight and by the time I had to attend Fuuka University our outings soon diminished to a mere once or twice a month.

The rate of our outings decreased at just the right amount and naturally too - both of us had school during the weekdays and, often well for me at least – had homework to do on the weekends. However we - or should I say - I still made time for her, it was not because my resolve had weakened or that I could no longer bear to be without her – no, on the contrary, it's because of my resolve that I put myself through the agony of seeing her again and again just so that we can be apart – no, just so that Natsuki can be free of me. Because it was only the transition period – the second phase of my plan: to let go of my Natsuki so gently that she won't be hurt or even aware of my schemes.

The meeting that we rarely do make was like sweet torture to me – having my joy and hope soars without bound every time at the very prospect of seeing my dream goddess again, but they were always short-lived, as they come crashing down the moment I set my eyes upon her. The constant nagging and nudging at the back of my mind – telling me that those meetings were like the countdown to when we will no longer be seeing one another as true friends again, just seeing her gave me such conflicting emotions – the joy from seeing my precious person and the despair of knowing it will all end and that it may soon be the last time I set my eyes on the person I love.

At the end of these meetings we have, when I watch Natsuki walk away whether to her bike or back to her dorms – I would stare at her retreating form; silky midnight blue hair swaying from side to side; tone yet feminine body walking briskly and confidently away. Even though these meetings had pained me so, being the hopeless fool in love that I am I still look forward to the next time we meet - even if the whole process of joy and despair will just repeat itself.

Of course, when the inevitable came, when I watched what I knew was to be Natsuki's last walk away from me - my mind screamed for me to stop her, to pull her back and keep her by my side – always.

At that time I had kept my resolve, stayed strong and my mask up as I wave you goodbye with a smile.

_Yet all the while, my heart continues to scream pitifully for you, Natsuki, can you hear it?_


	4. Live

**Live.**

It has been two months since Natsuki and I last seen one another.

For a month I had to resort to lying to my dear Natsuki so to avoid anymore outings. Assignments, tests and exams were my best excuse – lying to her seems to be getting easier and easier, I just have to keep in mind that it's a necessary evil to keep Natsuki away from myself –to forget about my own discomforts in favor of hers. That is the least I can do for her who I had burdened my feelings with, yet with every lie I make to her I feel numb…

Well… It isn't all that bad if I think about it, it not like I always lie – there are times I really do have plans, though they were made deliberately to avoid Natsuki but at least I wasn't lying. There was this one time where I nearly lost an eardrum when I informed Natsuki, over the phone, that I had organized a study group with my university friends at my apartment – it wasn't that she was upset about another meet-up failure instead she ranted on about her concerns over abduction, fans, hidden cameras and other such nonsense, and she did not calm down until I agreed to invite Haruka-han as well. In the end the study session did not go well but none-the-less it kept me and Natsuki apart so the 'study group' was successful in a way.

All-in-all, Phase 3 of my plan was completed with out a hitch – now not only are Natsuki and I emotionally distance but physically as well. After many of her failed attempts and my own 'failed' attempts - where I had deliberately tried to organize outings on days I knew she would be unavailable to ensure she would not suspect that I am avoiding her, we had stop contacting one another. Just as I had planned we had drifted apart – slowly, subtly but surely.

Now the only thing left to do is for me to bury my feelings for her out of my mind and out of sight.

_It will be difficult, but it's a fight only I have to endure, it would not concern you, Natsuki.  
So I only wish that you live a happy and fulfilling life without me as your burden._

* * *

Fujino Shizuru, former seitou kaichou of Fuuka, master of manipulation and an expert in subtlety. Efficient and resourceful; anything and everything she wants done - it is done, and with utmost precision and care. Leaving Natsuki is no exception.

_

* * *

_

#######################################################################################################

Next week the long awaited Natsuki's POV!!!


	5. I Noticed

**Blunt**

Kuga Natsuki, ice princess of Fuuka Academy, a stubborn delinquent and an instinctual fighter. Known to be blunt and forceful, she would fight against anyone to get what she wants – let it be for a friend or herself.

**

* * *

**

Noticed

I noticed. I had ever since the carnival, the sparkle in your eyes whenever you look at me, I had seen it and a part of me always wondered what that sparkle may have meant to me but I always disregarded them since I had convinced myself it was all just a result of my paranoia. But it was not until today, did I finally realize I was wrong and how I wished I had never ignored them.

Earlier today, I was doing my typical Saturday afternoon activities: snacking and playing video games - I had intended to make myself a mayo-filled sandwich lunch and to tune up my bike a bit later, but my plans were foiled by none other than a cat girl by the name of Mikoto. She had, like always, complete disregard to other's personal space and practically tackled me – pleading and nagging me to take her out her lunch, to take her to Mai, to buy her Mai's ramen etc. etc. Before I could even get a word in I was being literally dragged kicking and screaming out the door! Luckily she eventually listened to reason, allowing me to at least return to our dorm room so that I could change out of my pajamas and into my bike suit and actually take my keys for my bike.

When Mikoto and I arrived at Mai's work, we ordered our food and fortunately a short while later Mai's break started and she came over to talk while Mikoto and I ate our ramen.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Natsuki. You've been in such a slump lately; I'd thought you'd be home playing on your console and eating those mayo-sandwiches of yours, instead of coming all the way out here to get lunch"

I slurped up some ramen. It was true, indeed I had been feeling a bit depressed lately but I couldn't figure out why, everything is going as well as it had ever been – the whole Hime fiasco was over, First District was finally out of my life, I was financially secure, I had plenty of friends, even my studies were going well! But something felt like it was missing, something important, something precious to me yet I just couldn't tell what it was!

"Well I WAS, until cat-girl over here came along"

"Natsuki was gloomy, so I thought Mai's ramen would cheer her up! Mm!" Mikoto said with her childish grin just before she downed her second bowl of ramen.

The door bell to the diner chimed.

"Hey Mikoto! … Kuga, Tokiha." Nao greeted with a curt nod.

After the Carnival Nao and Mikoto became good friends, although her relationship with Natsuki and Mai were still a bit tense – they still shared a form of respect and courtesy for one another.

I had nodded in recognition and Mai greeted politely in return.

"Mikoto, wana go hang out?" Nao asked

Mikoto peeked from behind her third bowl of ramen at Nao, after placing the bowl down, she turned her hopeful gaze at Mai.

"Come home before curfew, ok?" Mai ruffed her hair and gets up from her seat "I have to get back to work now, Natsuki are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna head back" I replied as I took out my wallet to pay for the meal.

"Mou, Natsuki. It's such a good day; you should go out and enjoy it"

"Well, she's not coming with us. She should find some other friends. If she has any that is" Nao smirked at her own comment.

"I never asked, you stupid-"

"Of course Natsuki has other friends! There Fujino-san isn't there? How is she, by the way? Natsuki? Hey, Natsuki what's wrong?"

I froze at the sound of that name, change clanged as I dropped them onto the table top. Something in my mind suddenly snapped and at the same time like a heavy, thick, dense fog lifted from my mind and revealed how everything was wrong, so completely and utterly wrong. Well at least it felt like it was.

'How long had it been since I've last seen her? Why hasn't she called? Is she avoiding me? No. No, I haven't been calling her either. The last time we tried to make plans, neither of us was free.' I internally debated with myself.

"Mai, I'm going out. Don't wait up if I'm late getting back." I paid the rest of my bill and rushed off to my bike, leaving three rather bewildered girls in my dust.

My ride to Shizuru's was a bit of a haze - my mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of her: the last time we met, the last time we talked, the last time I saw her smile, the last time I saw that sparkle in her eyes. It all seemed to be so long ago. How long has it been? A month? Two? Or has it been more? Why haven't I noticed? I wonder - had she noticed?

When I arrived at her apartment I knocked on the door, as I waited the feeling of dread engulfed me – something was wrong, something just didn't feel right. I was fidgeting shifting my weight from left to right - I hear sounds on the other side of her door they were soft and minute but I heard it with my heightened sense caused by my nervous state - somehow during that short tiny interval of time it felt like it dragged on for hours. In my chest, my heart felt constricted and uneasy and I knew that the feeling of unrest would not subside until I see her before me with my very own eyes.

When finally the door opened, I was greeted with the widen eyes of a stranger.

* * *

_YAY!!! \(^0^)/ i actually passed the 1k word mark! it not much compared to the great writers out in the but for me its an acomplishment!_

_Im sure its obvious tht my writing style changed (its the main reason why i was able to double my word count), my take on things is tht 'Subtle' - Shizuru's POV at the time is more self ramblings, while 'Blunt' - Natsuki's POV is more retellin events._

_Nxt update depends on how much i wana escape studing, so it may b soon or it may b a wk (in fact this ch wasn't due to be released until nxt wk so count urselves lucky tht im such a procrastinator!)_

_Oh and special thnx to my reveiwers! u guys helped guilt trip me into releasin this ch early too!_


	6. I'm Unhappy

**Unhappy**

'I'm unhappy, agitated even. But why am I feeling this way?'

When the door had finally opened, I was greeted with the widen eyes of a stranger - eyes that I am not accustomed to, eyes that doesn't seem familiar or comforting like they use to be, eyes that I can only describe as of a stranger's.

"Natsuki?" the person before me said "What are you doing here?"

Her voice was steady, laced with only mild shock and curiosity – even her voice seems to be different, every word she says seems to stab me in the chest. 'Why is that?'

At her question I offered no reply - I only narrowed my eyes, furrowed my brow and casted my sight slightly to the side looking past her into her apartment - I didn't want to look in to those eyes anymore.

I didn't see her response to my, rather rude, response - but like the graceful, polite and proper lady she is known to be, she invited me in none-the-less.

"Would Natsuki like to sit down? I'll prepare some tea for us"

I brushed past her giving her no acknowledgement, not even a grunt, and plopped myself straight down onto the two seater crème leather couch in her living room, while she headed directly to her kitchen behind me to make the promised tea.

Sitting on the couch my eyes scanned the room, looking around her apartment - little had changed since I last visited.

I was trying to clear my foggy mind when she entered the living room.

"Here you go Natsuki." She handed me my cup of tea, I didn't thank or even nod at her for her hospitality, and I just looked at her hand and took the brewage. She then proceeded to sit in the one seated couch opposite me, holding onto her own cup.

I could feel myself getting more agitated - I don't know why - but I'm distinctly aware of a large vacant area beside me on the couch and a distance between her and me, barred by an obstacle. A gnawing sensation grew at the back of my neck, threatening to spread an even more disapproving expression upon my face, but then I noticed the book sitting on the glass coffee table in front of me – 'Was she reading when I arrived? Maybe she was sitting there before…' The sensation went away.

My eyes glanced over her as I leaned forward to hunch over to rest my elbows on my knees- she wore a white blouse and a brown knee-length skirt along with her fluffy lilac slippers, she had her tea in hand and was appreciating the aroma that rose to her delicate features, then I too, with my cup of tea in hand, close my eyes and inhale deeply to appreciate the tea's aroma – something I picked up over the years - it smelt just the one she had always brew, the same tea we enjoy as we sat silently together, just enjoying each other's company - just like it is now. I feel myself relax, a smile creped onto my face. 'Tea really is calming, isn't it?'

Opening my eyes again my sight returned to the person before me, she too had opened hers' but her gaze was still fixed on the steaming cup of tea - staring at the steam that rose from the green liquid, her attention soon moved from her teacup to me, and it was right there it hit me again – 'Why is it that I'm being look upon by the eyes of a stranger?'

"So, how do I owe the pleasure of Natsuki visiting me so spontaneously? I hope everything is alright" she smiled a smile that seemed friendly and concerned, but it was a smile that seemed to make me feel even more agitated and annoyed.

I returned my sight along with my whole face down back to the steaming hot cup of green tea that I was beginning to clench in my hands - I don't want to look into those eyes.

"Shizuru…" I spoke through grit teeth.

'Her whole demeanor and presence are starting to annoy me, why? It's not like we're not doing anything different from what we usually do when we spend time together. Sitting, relaxing, drinking tea, talking – everything we ever do the atmosphere between us was always tranquil and comfortable, so what is it right now that is making it so awkward and uncomfortable? What is it about her smile and gaze that makes me want to scream?'

When I looked up again, I frowned. Her crimson eyes were still upon me, as if they were staring into my very mind and soul.

It was then I realized why her eyes felt like it was a stranger's – before me was the one named Fujino Shizuru, but at the same time she isn't - she is not the same Shizuru who found me in that garden that day, nor the Shizuru who defended me in the Carnival, or the Shizuru who died with me – no this Shizuru is a stranger to me because in those eyes there was no love or recognition, nothing like the eyes that bore into my soul, not but a few months ago.

No, in these eyes, there are no sparkles, and I – Kuga Natsuki, am not happy.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Shizuru: Natsuki seems a bit moody today... PMS?**

**Natsuki: WHAT?! No! Its not!**

**S: Then would you care to explain your unsocialable behaviour towards me?**

**N: Well... its just cause... I'm all... confused and what-not... *blush and plays with hair, avoiding eye contact***

**S: Confused? About what? *using all her self-control from pouncing***

**N: Well I didn't really know... which was why I was all agitated and annoyed. But now I know it's cause you stopped caring! *points accusing finger and pouting like a child***

**S: I still don't see why you are suddenly all upset about this. I mean I stopped "caring" for a few months and you didn't seem to notice *turns away from Natsuki while pouting herself***

**N: *gape* Well-I-Cause-You! It was because you were pulling the strings! I used to think Haruka was an idiot for always being manipulated by you! But now I know there's no escaping it! But 'HAHA'! I did (though a bit slow)! You didn't foresee the fact that you were too engraved into my heart to be truely erased from my life so XP**

**S: *inside swooning at Natsuki's declaration* ... I still think it's PMS...**

**N: (=.=#)**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well that not-so-funny omake was my attempt to:  
a) clarify Natsuki's behaviour - alot of ppl become angry due to confusion (not the PMS), and  
b) to answer noobdog's question as to y Natsuki neva realised Shizuru's absence - like i said in 'Subtle' Shizuru is a master of manipulation_

_Thanks again to my reviewers, and sori bout the late-ish update nxt one will probli b in a wk's time ^-^_


	7. The Sounds of Beating

**The Sounds of Beating**

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. The sound of beating resounds in my head.

I hear the sound of my own heartbeat as blood rush to my head, I can even feel my ears heat up - no doubt they are red – no, not from embarrassment but from anger - having finally realized what has been amiss it didn't relieve me of my unease and stress instead it succeeded in tipping the scales of my emotions – 'I am definitely annoyed now'.

"Shizuru…" The sentence I had began but left to wallow in the now tense silence.

I stared hard into those unfamiliar eyes before I finally bit back my anger and spoke again -

"Let's go for a ride. It's a good day and it has been a while." The sentence come out a lot friendlier than the emotions I was feeling inside, although it was still in a slightly commanding tone.

I stood up and looked back at her - she had remained seated, wearing an expression I couldn't rightfully decipher. Then, after quickly scanned her attire, I spoke again:

"You might want to get changed. I'll take care of these for you" I didn't give her a chance to object as I snatched away her cup and picked up mine and proceeded to the kitchen. The moment she leaves my sight the dark cloud of anger fogging my mind felt like it had been lifted but replaced with this sharp sense of longing.

As I washed the dishes, I heard her bedroom door closes, I sighed to myself and started reflecting on my actions – being Shizuru she would have notice my "some-what" angry manner, but I couldn't help it, something inside seemed to have snapped and I don't feel like stopping whatever it is I'm planning to do even if I, myself, do not know what exactly that entails.

Once the cups were clean and set aside to dry, I turned back around to see that Shizuru was done changing too. She had just came out of her bedroom, wearing a pair of denim jeans and, to my pleasant surprise, my old black and red leather jacket which I gave her a few years back.

I gave her a genuine smile my face loosening up just a little "Still fits huh?"

"Actually, the chest portion feels a lot tighter then I remember." She readjusted the jacket a little, acting as though she was serious - 'Well as least I think she was acting…'

My brow crinkled a little "Baka! Come on let's just go!" I stalked off, leaving her to follow – my face still scrunch into my trademark scowl yet inside I had a small smile - 'Things are starting to feel normal again', oh how foolish I was.

I stayed walking in front until we arrived at my bike, parked just outside her apartment building, I handed her my spared helmet and grabbed to put on my own.

"Ara? Natsuki finally invested in a spare helmet for her passenger I see? I'm glad that Tokiha-han was able to do what I could not."

A prickle stung my heart with that comment, I don't know if it was intentional but the double meaning in her words still hurt all the same.

"Yeah… Just put it on, already." I said as I put my helmet on.

She mounted my bike, sitting behind me, her hands rested on top of my hips – a frown and an extra cease in my forehead formed onto my already pissed-off looking face that hid well underneath my helmet. - 'Why is she acting like this?!'

I forcefully grabbed her hands from my sides and wrapped them around me

"You'll fall off if you don't hold on properly" It came out as a mere grumble due to my attempt to hide my anger that had began to build up again; I revved up my bike before any sounds of protest could be heard and sped off.

Perhaps she did miss me, or perhaps I sped off faster than she was ready for or perhaps I'm driving at a speed that is a bit faster than I usually do, whatever the case her grip on me tightened and I felt myself calm down a little.

Driving is like second-nature to me, even with a passenger (as long as it's not Mikoto) I can easily maneuver my Ducati without second thought, with each curves my body would naturally lean to which ever side I need to counteract my passenger's, but with Shizuru it's different. Maybe it's because she's ridden with me so many time because when she rides with me it's like we are one body - I ride at my own comfort and whatever pace I set myself going no faster or slower than I wish, just like how our relationship is - no – was, because right now it feels like she took out the engine without me knowing.

When my mind returned to my body, I realized where I had brought us – the cape; this was where I would bring her sometimes - whenever I'm feeling a bit sentimental or depressed and I just want a friend nearby - and we would just stand and admire the view, enjoy ourselves while staring into the sunset, at times there weren't even words exchanged but even so our time together was enjoyable. 'Who else can I share a comfortable silence with?'

I parked my bike and waited for her to hop off, then proceeded to do so myself. By the time I took off my helmet and turn to look back at Shizuru, she had already taken off her helmet, placed it on my bike and walked over to the barrier.

Her hair flowed, with the wind lifting it off her shoulders occasionally; she tucked some hair behind her ear as I approached her by the barrier. While I got closer I saw her face as she watch the sunset – her eyes were pained and a small, sad, hurt smile was adorn on her face.

"It's been so long since I've been here, Natsuki. The sunset is as beautiful as ever." Shizuru turned her sights back on to me and I just stared.

'Her words are normal and her tone is calm, but why do I feel like she's crying? Like my heart can hear hers' call out to me, or is it my heart that calls out to hers'?'

"Natsuki?" she called, I notice her eyes were concerned yet still they were laced with a pain that seems to grip her –never letting go.

I minimize the small distance that remained between us, from arms rising from my sides.

"Natsuki?" she called out again, but this time merely a whisper.

I enveloped her in my arms and hold her close.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Finally I can hear our hearts beating together once again.

* * *

Omake:

Shizuru: Ne, Natsuki...

Natsuki: HmmmMmm...?

S: Natsuki knows that the chapter has ended right?

N: MmHm *nodding while nuzzleling her face further into Shizuru's neck*

S: ... So shouldn't Natsuki let go? *stroke Natsuki's arm affectionately*

N: *Shakes head while still immersed in Shizuru's hair* No. It's been months since we've last seen each other and now that we have I had been all moody! And before then you were all angsty and stuff! So NO. We're staying like this till the next chapter comes out! *grips onto Shizuru more*

S: Ara, then how am I going to get changed, take showers and sleep with Natsuki holding me like this? *wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist*

N: ...

S: ... Natsuki? You know that was your cue to scream: "BAKA! Shizuru ecchi!" while jumping away from me *whispers seductively in Natsuki's ear*

N: * holds Shizuru tighter, ears turning red* I guess we'll just have to change, take showers and sleep together.

S: 0.0 *blushes heavily and tenses up* A-ara?


	8. How Can I?

_Double Release! to celebrate the end of my exams! sure there was like a 4hr lag between the 2 chapters but hey im sure u guys still appreciate it! ^-^ btw i recently discovered the review reply button, so if i sent u a pm replying to ur review dont freak out, i'm not stalking u or anything... or am i?_

**

* * *

**

How Can I?

'This is nice... the feeling of her encased in my arms makes me feel so- so… complete. How was I ever able to let go of her the last time? Oh right - we had to save the world. Hmmm… But how can I let her go this time? If I do I don't think I ca-'

"Natsuki, is something the matter? If you need someone to console you, I'm more than happy to listen to your problems." Shizuru said in a quiet voice, it broke my train of thought, I had been holding her silently for some time –my mind having drift off somewhere, but to hear her - a master in hiding her emotions, voice quiver even a little it struck a chord in my heart.

I ignored her comment, keeping her in my arms even though she was gently trying to push away.

'I don't understand why I feel so compelled to keep her where she is, all I know for sure right now is that the moment Mai mentioned Shizuru's name, it felt like this veil that had been obscuring my mind was lifted and when the veil was removed I realized everything was a sham. I still can't tell how I know this but my instincts tell me something was wrong and that something was Shizuru.'

"Stop doing this to us." The sentence came out before I realized my mouth had even moved. It was like an automatic response, even though I don't know what it refers to or how I even constructed that sentence but seeing Shizuru freezing from her slight struggle, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second - I knew I had hit something.

"Ara, I don't understand what Natsuki means but if Natsuki holding me like this is my own doing, then I guess I'll just have to deal with the consequence when we get back to the apartment." she whispered suggestively into my ear.

"Shizuru, I'm serious!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away at arm's length, staring sternly into those beautiful crimson eyes. I know that right now may be my only chance to find out the truth to the question I have yet to formulate in my head and that the tease is only to distract me and to push me further away from my goal.

'I wonder if she had done this before.'

She looks taken aback and embarrassed like a scolded child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her sight cast to the side on to the pavement beside me.

"Really Natsuki, I don't understand what you are referring to" her voice and her whole posture was as vulnerable as I've ever heard or seen before. My gaze softens - 'Is it wrong for me to feel so comforted at seeing her defenseless?'

"Hmph. Whatever." I pulled her back into a tight embrace, where all she did was stand stiffly, but eventually she softened up and returned my hug, though half-heartedly.

Once again I lost my sense of time, as we just stood there by the cape my thoughts jumped from place to place; from thinking of what had happened in the last few months when I was without her; to the possible reasons as to how and why everything happened in which resulted to the things they are now, but for everyone of those thoughts they all concluded to one thing...

I let her go and turned to look at the sunset once again. I spoke into the wind with confidence -

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Shizuru. You're not going anywhere."

'Because I don't think I can truly live without you by my side. How can I?

* * *

Kuga Natsuki, ice princess of Fuuka Academy, a stubborn delinquent and an instinctual fighter. Known to be blunt and forceful, she would fight against anyone to get what she wants – especially for Shizuru and herself. Even if it meant they, themselves, were her own enemies.

* * *

############################################################################################

_Author's Note:_

_K dis is the last ch in Subtle and Blunt. BIG THNX to my readers that stuck with me (u no who u r!), hope u all enjoyed it _

_though personally I dont reali like the ending cos it abrupt, inconclusive, too many loose ends and it's not really a 'happy happy' ending. also cos Natsuki's feelings for Shizuru isn't properly addressed (whtever those feelings may be).  
So y did I end it like this? cos i want the ending to be a bit ambiguous, leave the future to the creative readers to think of themselves, but for those who r too lazy: NEVER FEAR! i intend to make a sequel!_

_Well till nxt time ^-^ bubye_

* * *

**Omake:**

**N: Mou! Of all the times there could be a double release why did it have to be this time?! I didn't get to cuddle in bed with Shizuru! (refer to previous omake)**

**S: *Blushing quite badly***

**N: Ne, Shizuru are you ok? Why are you blushing so much?**

**S: A-ara? N-no I'm not. *takes a small step back from Natsuki***

**N: What? Don't tell me you've been all bark but no bite Shizuru. *hand lightly touches Shizuru's face***

**S: *shrinks a little while sporting a nervous puppy look***

**N: 0.0 ...**

**S: N-natsuki? *shrinks even more to the point she looks like a chibi in Natsuki's eyes***

**N: *eyes turn predatory* S-shizuru, y-you look so... so... *body moves to a pouncing position***

**S: Eek *runs away in the most graceful way possible, followed closely by Natsuki who somehow seem very... hungry?***

* * *

Edit: Sequel named as 'Ambiguous and Defined' (find it in my user page)


End file.
